


Kylo Ren doesn't know how to be a father

by SailorSun1998



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't get me wrong I love Galactic space idiot but he DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO BE A PARENT, Kylo Ren doesn't know how to be a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun1998/pseuds/SailorSun1998
Summary: Kylo Ren takes a young, force sensitive child named Cheleb under his wing, but has no idea how to go about...ANYTHING with her, so he turns to Rey for advice. Hijinks ensue. (Not as funny as it sounds. I just couldn't think of a better title.)





	1. in which Kylo Ren kidnaps a small force sensitive child

Rocks. Large ones. That's what I remember. Large rocks being hurled at my head, and past me, knocking over the stormtroopers behind me like bowling pins.

Once I spotted the source of the hurled stones, I was shocked. It was a little girl, no more than 6 or 7 years old. She was force-throwing rocks 3 or 4 times bigger than herself! She was very clearly sensitive to the force, and I thought it would be a waste to kill her. My training under Snoke was complete, I could now take on an apprentice of my own if I chose to. But if I was going to take this girl, I needed to act fast. She was strong in the force, but obviously untrained. She couldn't hold off the stormtroopers forever.

I swept in and grabbed the girl under my arm, and dragged her back to my Command shuttle. She kicked and screamed along the way, but she stood no chance against me. 

_'You know I can take whatever I want.'_ I recalled the words I’d said to Rey, the beautiful scavenger, when I interrogated her. 

I questioned my judgement for a moment. Was I doing the right thing, taking this child? Of course I was, I told myself. Her parents and anyone else who could care for her had probably already been killed by the Order's very competent stormtroopers. I would take her in, train her, make her the force user she was meant to be. 

"Let go of me! Let me go! Momma! MOMMA!" The girl screamed and cried, bringing me back to the events unfolding before me. 

I had to return to see if the attack had been successful, so I used a force faint on the girl. She would sleep until we got back to the Finalizer. 

I returned to the village that had been sending supplies to the Resistance, which was now a smoldering pile of ashes and destroyed buildings. I returned to the remnants of the house the girl had been standing in front of. Amongst the ashes, I saw a fireproof, metal box with the name Cheleb engraved on the front. So that was her name, Cheleb. I grabbed the box, figuring I could use it to bargain with it's owner later.

I returned to my Command shuttle, where the girl was still asleep. I knew she would awaken soon, so I began the trip back. 

 

Once we had re-boarded the Finalizer, I took Cheleb to a room next to my own. An interrogation chamber would be frightening for such a small child. Yet, I kept her box hidden from view, for now. I still had every intention of using it as a bargaining chip for training my new apprentice. 

When she woke up, I was sitting in a chair across the room from her bed. 

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice full of fear.

"You're on the Finalizer," I answered. "A star destroyer." I answered her plainly.

"Why?" 

"Because I want to make you my apprentice, and train you in the ways of the force." I explained. It was best to be plain with a child as young as Cheleb, especially considering the circumstances.

"I don't want to be your apprentice. Take me home, please." She was unusually calm, I noticed. I didn’t know how to tell her she had no home to return to. 

"Would you like something to eat?" I decided to change the subject.

“No. I want to go home. Momma will be waiting for me, she gets angry when I'm late for supper. Please take me home.” 

It was then that I understood how she was so calm. She was in shock. 

“Cheleb..” I reached out to touch her, but she backed away. “Your family is dead, your entire village is gone.” 

She burst into tears. “No! No, you're lying! The First Order always lies! Take me home! Take me home right now!” She dashed towards me, trying to shove me out of the way of the door. “Let me out of here! Someone help me! Let me go home, you evil… thing!” She turned to take out her rage on me. “Let me go!” I grabbed her by the wrists before she could do any real damage. 

“Cheleb! Stop!” I shouted at her. “There is nothing to go back to!” 

That statement broke her. She fell to her knees, sobbing and screaming. I knew she was upset, but she would have to hold onto that rage if she was going to become a proper dark side force user. 

I’ll… leave you alone.” I stood up and headed for the door, then I remembered the box. “Here… this is for you.” I handed her the box, and watched as her hazel eyes lit up in delight. “My box!” for the first time that night, she smiled. “Wait.. just a moment?” She reached out and touched my hand. “What's your name?”

“You may call me Kylo Ren.” I said before the door shut behind me with a loud _‘thud’_. 

When I returned to my quarters, I had one of the service droids deliver some food to Cheleb’s room. She would be hungry after everything that had happened to her that day. I hoped that she would grow to like me, but I knew that it would take time.

I went to my sanctuary, where I could talk with grandfather in peace. I told him all the events that led to me taking Cheleb, and asked him for guidance in training such a powerful force user. How should I go about doing this? Should I just force her to train with the force? Or let her come to me in her own time? Forcing her to train could be dangerous, so I decided to let her take her time. She would come around, eventually.


	2. General Hux finds out about the tiny force-sensitive child Kylo Ren kidnapped, and is not happy about it (also some other things.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space ginger gets angrier than usual at Galactic Trash Dad, Galactic Trash Dad yells at Space daughter. Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter runs a little long. Sorry about that. I tried.

The next morning, there was a loud pounding at my door. I got dressed as quickly as I could, and answered the door. I was confused to find General Hux holding Cheleb by the wrist and looking even more angry than usual. "This... child claims to be your apprentice? I found her poking about in one of our special forces TIE Fighters. Would you care to explain yourself?" 

"Cheleb, come here." I took Cheleb's free hand and yanked her away from Hux. "I found her on Concord Dawn during the attack. She's a powerful force user, and I intend to train her." 

"You took a small child from a planet we attacked because she's force sensitive?" Hux seemed astonished. 

"I don't have to answer to you." I turned away from Hux and shut the door. 

"Am I in trouble?" Cheleb was leaned against the wall farthest away from me. She seemed... cleaner than the night before. Her dark red hair had been cleaned, and her skin was clean of dirt. Had she figured out how to use her Refresher that soon? 

"Depends. Why were you poking around the TIE Hanger?" I sat down on my bed. 

"I wanted to see it up close. My grandpa talked about them a bunch before he died. I wanted to see the button that launched the torpedoes! ...But I couldn't find it." She stared at the floor, avoiding my gaze.

"So you weren't trying to run?" 

"I don't know how to fly." She took a few steps toward me. "So I'm not in trouble?" 

I sighed. "No, Cheleb. You aren't in trouble." 

"Good, because I have a bunch of things I wanna ask you." She put her hand on top of my head. "You have really fluffy hair." 

I grinned a little at that. "Ask away." 

"First, how do you know my name?" 

"I saw it on your box when I took it from the rubble. I assumed it was yours." I shrugged. 

"Did you look in it?" Cheleb crossed her arms. 

"No. I was too tired. What is inside it?" 

"As if I would ever tell a First Order goon like you! It's a secret, and I will never ever tell you! And if you ever look inside it, i'll do something really really bad!" Cheleb looked around for something, probably something to attack me with... 

"Don't bother. there's nothing in here for you to attack me with. Are you usually so violent?"

"Momma said i've always been that way..." 

"Would you like a place to train? It wouldn't have to be with me, just a place where you could practice using the force." I offered. Creating positive reinforcement for her association with me would be important, If I wanted her to trust me. 

Cheleb reached forward and touched my face. "Where did you get that scar?" 

I froze. How did I tell her about Rey? About the fight and destruction of Starkiller base? She was too young to understand. Before I knew what I was doing, I was yelling. "Don't talk about it! You're just a foolish child, you don't know anything!" 

Cheleb backed away and started to cry. She ran for the door, and before I could stop her, she was gone. I sighed. If only I was more like Rey... She would know how to handle this situation. 

"Kylo?"   
I heard her voice in my mind, clear as a bell. I knew she was far away, but I would recognize her voice like the back of my hand.   
"Are you alright?" 

I audibly sighed. "I don't know anything about children." 

"Why would you need to know anything about children?" Rey asked, very clearly confused. 

"Well.." I started. "I may have involuntarily recruited a little force sensitive girl from Concord Dawn so I could train her as my apprentice? And my temper got the better of me..." 

I could feel Rey's anger flowing through the force bond after I had explained the events of the past 24 hours.   
"Shouting at a CHILD after KIDNAPPING HER AND KILLING ALL HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY? Force, Kylo! What kind of a monster are you?!" Rey sighed. "Go and apologize to her. Be kind to her. That's what she needs. You should return her to her family, but I suppose she's safe with you. Just promise me you won't frighten her again." 

"I promise." I did so without hesitation. I would do anything Rey asked of me, no matter what it was. 

"Good. Now go away. I'm training." I could feel Rey close the force bond. Setting aside how sad that made me, I left my quarters to go look for Cheleb. 

"Sir?" I was approached by captain Phasma in the hallway next to the Stormtrooper training room. "I found a child claiming to be your apprentice demanding to be let into the training room. I have her in my office now, she appears to be quite upset. What should I do with her?" 

A wave of relief washed over me, though I didn't let Phasma know. "I'll come and get her. I may have frightened her away." I headed towards Phasma's office. When I opened the door, Cheleb was in the Captain's training quarters next door. I could feel her using the force. 

"Cheleb?" As I turned the corner, I saw a bright yellow light vanish. As I rounded the corner, I could tell she was shoving something into her pocket. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Leave me alone." 

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, these are Captain Phasma's personal training quarters. You can't stay here. Would you like to come with me? I can show you my training quarters, and you can use them all you want." 

"Fine. But i'm still angry at you." 

"That's the other reason I came. I wanted to say... I'm sorry. It's not like me to lose my temper like that. I was wrong to shout at you, and I apologize." 

"...Take off your mask." She pointed at me, as if she were commanding me. She reminded me of myself, when I was that age. I was hit with a pang of sadness. I didn't like to think about those days, not in any way, shape, or form. 

I did as she asked. Her gaze softened. I repeated myself. "I'm sorry." 

Cheleb hesitated for a moment. "I forgive you." She offered me her hand, a gesture of peace, I believed, so I took it. 

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate your help." 

"Of course, sir." Phasma responded. 

"Thank you, Captain Phasma." Cheleb smiled at the Captain and waved as we left. "I like Captain Phasma. She's nice." 

I led Cheleb to the training quarters that belonged to the Knights of Ren. "What were you training with in the Captain's training quarters? A training Saber? Battle Staff?" 

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. And you might take it away from me." 

"I won't. I promise." 

Cheleb reached into her pocket. "You gotta PROMISE you won't make me give you the plans. I built it myself." She pulled out a small rod, about the size of a writing utensil. "It's my lightsaber." 

She hit a small red button, and the weapon began to unfold itself until a proper lightsaber hilt emerged. "You hit the red button to unfold the hilt, and the silver button to turn it on." Cheleb stepped away from me, and switched the lightsaber on. Two yellow beams extended out of the hilt. They stuttered for a moment, but Cheleb shook the saber and they resumed as normal. "I really need to get that loose wire fixed..." 

"You built it yourself?" I was very surprised. I hadn't crafted my crossguard saber until I was 15. 

"I used my grandpa's plans. He was an engineer for the Empire... but he never presented these plans, no one in my family knows why." 

"May I examine it?" I reached out to take the saber. I had never seen another amature-constructed lightsaber before. 

"Will you let me see yours?" 

I hesitated for a moment, then handed over my lightsaber. "Be Careful." 

Cheleb switched on my crossguard lightsaber. "Your Kyber Crystal doesn't like me. it feels... angry. It's an angry crystal. You must have done something nasty." 

I stared at the floor, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. I didn't want to think about all the things I had done in the name of achieving my Grandfather's legacy. 

"Let me put it this way. Sometimes, someone has to do something bad for a good reason. Do you remember when you were throwing rocks at the stormtroopers on Concord Dawn? You hurt them, but you were doing it to protect your friends and family." 

Cheleb was too busy hacking and slashing a training droid with my lightsaber. "Well, yeah.. But that's because the first order is nasty! It's evil, that's what my Momma said." 

"That's not true. Evil doesn't exist, only opposing sides. Like the force, there's a light side and the dark side." I sat down on a nearby bench. 

"And the balance. You forgot the balance." She interjected, and handed my lightsaber back to me. "My momma always told me there is balance in the force, it was important to a Grey Jedi like her." 

"Your mother was a Jedi?" I frowned. I thought Luke Skywalker was the only Jedi left in the galaxy... 

"Not a Jedi, a GREY Jedi. There's a difference. Grey Jedi don't follow the Jedi code, but they aren't Sith either. We're somewhere in the middle. Give me back my lightsaber back, I want to train." Cheleb yanked away her lightsaber and began hacking and slashing away at a fresh training droid. I guessed she was done talking about the Grey Jedi and her mother. 

She was fierce, and dedicated to her training. I doubt she glanced at me even once during her training session. She must have cut down at least 50 battle droids when she was finished, each one dying in a different way than the last. 

"Kylo Ren, will you teach me how to hide my force signature?" She approached me, her lightsaber switched off. "That's the next lesson." 

I was surprised. I hadn't expected her to ask for my help this soon. "Tomorrow. We can begin your training tomorrow."


End file.
